Valentines day disaster
by THE-4-ELEMENTS
Summary: Mighty Ray and Jumpy find love birds king's love arrows.And acidently shoot Lin Chung who falls in love with Sonia .will the love last or will the arrows affect were off and the love will be lost


Valentine's Day Disaster

**Hi guys! I know it's REALLY late for a Valentine's Day fan fiction but I couldn't this posted on the day, so here it is! Enjoy.**

It was not a normal day in the Hidden Kingdom, it was Valentine's Day! It was pretty quiet on the road near Big Green until…

"Would you hurry up? You promised me a vacation on Valentine's Day but by the time we get going it will be Easter," someone complained. That someone was Love Bird Queen.

"I know, I know. You're lucky you know. You don't have to look after the most powerful object of love in the universe. It's taken me years just to get this one Valentine's Day off," Someone told her. And that someone was Love Bird King. Each Valentine's Day Love Bird King would his special bow and arrows to bring love to Hidden Kingdom. But this year he had sometime of for his wife who was not too happy about waiting any longer for him to done packing bow and arrows.

"Come on, come on, COME ON," She yelled impatiently.

"FINE I'M COMING," He yelled back. They grab their things and took off but because he was in too much of a hurry and didn't close his bag, the bow and arrows fell out without either of them noticing.

(Later that day)

"I don't know way Apetrully sent us out to pick flowers, it's embarrassing," Mighty Ray complained to Jumpy Ghostface. They were walking on the road near Big Green.

"For… Valentine's Day… party," Jumpy explained although Mighty Ray already knew. Big Green was having a party to celebrate Valentine's Day.

"I know _why_ we need them but why not send some girls to do it instead and another thing-_oof,"_Mighty Ray was in the middle for ranting when he tripped over something and fell.

"What the… what the heck are these things," Mighty Ray holds up a bow and arrow set, the arrow heads were in the shape of hearts and look very girly. Mighty Ray was very confused, but what else is new.

"Bow…and…arrows," Jumpy asked looking down at them. Mighty Ray struck a pose like an archer about to let go of an arrow and looked back at Jumpy.

"Hey look Jumpy, I am Mighty Archer fear my arrows," Mighty Ray yelled out happily. Doing this he accidentally let the arrow loose and it hit a bird. Instead of the bird attacking him like he thought, the bird had hearts in his eyes and was looking lovingly at a worm. Next thing they know is the birds trying to give the worm flowers. Jumpy and Mighty Ray looked down at the bow and arrows in Mighty rays hand then they looked at each another.

"Jumpy, what going on," Mighty Ray asked looking at the bird and a very scared worm.

"Love arrows," Jumpy realized.

"What," Mighty Ray asked totally confused.

"Jumpy read… book. Read… about love arrows," Jumpy explained and to demonstrate he grabbed the bow and an arrow from Mighty Ray and shot the worm. In the next second worm was in love with the bird and was happily taking the flowers from him. It took Mighty Ray a minute to understand. Then his eyes widened as realization hit him.

"So with these arrows we can control who people fall in love with," Mighty Ray asked getting excited.

"Fall in love… with first… person… they… see," Jumpy corrected him.

"Ok so I just have to make sure the ladies are looking at me then," Mighty Ray said taking the bow back with the arrows.

"Should… take to… Apetrully," Jumpy told him firmly. But of course Mighty Ray wasn't listening.

"On can on Jumpy, do you know how much fun we can have with this," Mighty Ray said eagerly. Jumpy was giving him a disapproving look.

"Fine, I guess no one will get to be happy this Valentine's Day," Mighty Ray said dramatically. Jumpy coked his head to the side, showing that he didn't understand.

"Oh you don't know falling in love makes people happy. But I guess not this time," Mighty Ray said trying to look as sad as possible. Jumpy had to think about this…

"These things are awesome," Mighty Ray yelled happily. They were back at Big Green, in the big room where parties were held. They had been playing with the bow and arrows all day, Jumpy thinking they were helping spread the love and Mighty Ray just wanting to mess with people. All around them members of Big Green were decorating the room for the Valentine's party. So far they made Shark King and Dolphin Queen, Cat King and Mouse Queen, and Rosefinch and Mano fall in love. Mighty Ray was about to shoot someone else Lin Chung walked up behind them.

"What are you doing," he asked with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He gave Mighty Ray such a fright that the arrow shot out, completely missing its target. The arrow bounced off a mirror, then off a piece of metal on the wall, off another wall and finally hitting Lin Chung square in the back. Lin Chung yelped and quickly turned around to see who shot at him. He froze. The arrow was in effect. There he stood with a love struck look on his face, gazing at Mystique Sonia. She was setting up a big decoration, a giant heart made of red roses. It looked like she framed in the heart.

"Lin Chung, you ok," Mighty Ray asked, waving a hand in front of Lin Chung's face. Lin Chung didn't even blink.

"I think I'm in love," He answered.

(Later that day)

All day Big Green decorated the room for the party and all day Lin Chung was gazing at Sonia while he worked, so he didn't get much done. Not that she noticed.

"Hello Lin Chung," greeted Apetrully as he walked up to Lin Chung.

"Oh, hello Commander," Lin Chung manage to tear his gaze form Sonia when he heard Apetrully.

"Lin Chung my I asked you something," Apetrully asked wearily.

"Anything Commander," Lin Chung told him.

"Do you happen to have a crush on Mystique Sonia," Apetrully asked smiling under his helmet. Lin Chung had no idea what to say.

"Well I, I don't know. I just was…*sigh* is it that obvious," Lin Chung asked, blushing big time.

"Quite," Apetrully said. Lin Chung looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So what should I do," he asked finally looking up again.

"Well, what I'd do a girl I like would be to write her a poem," Apetrully told him, more than happy to share his little knowledge of women.

"No way, what you got to do is flirt with her," Mighty Ray told them as he and Jumpy strolled up to them.

"Flirt," Lin Chung asked. He knew what flirting was but he never really tried it before. Plus he wasn't too comfortable with this turning into a group conversation.

"Yeah you know, charm her. Girls like nothing more," Mighty Ray told him confindently.

"Flowers… Sonia like… flowers," Jumpy said. All this different advise was confusing Lin Chung. Just then Sonia walked up to them.

"Hi guys," she greeted them with a smile.

"Um hi Sonia," Lin Chung blushed. Sonia noticed and was about to asked why he was blushing when a massager bird flew up to Apetrully. Apetrully looked at the note the bird gave him and gasped.

"The turtledoves are harassing humans. They've taken some hostage, 1st squad I need you to go rescue them at once," Commander Apetrully ordered.

"We're on it Commander," Sonia told him ran to the launch tubes. The 1st squad men looked at each other then ran after her. At the launch tubes Sonia took Yaksha off her head and hugged him.

"I need you to stay here a help make the party look beautiful, they could really use your help," she told him. Yaksha didn't like leaving his Sonia by herself but nodded. She placed him on the floor and waved good bye before sliding down her tube. By this time the boys had caught up and were already half way down their tubes. They launch off and were on their way to turtledove castle.

(Sometime later)

1st squad had been traveling for hours and it was getting dark. Turtledove castle was a long journey to make from Big Green, they were all getting tired and Lin Chung knew it wouldn't do the hostages any good to be rescued when they too exhausted to fight. Lin Chung motioned the others to stop.

"Let's make camp here for the night and when we're rested we'll had head to turtledove castle, it not too far from here anyway," Lin Chung told them while looking around. It was a nice small clearing in a forest. It felt very peaceful. He look over at Sonia and saw how beautiful she looked next to the small fire she had built quickly, the faint warm glow of the flames reflecting off of her. Mighty Ray caught him starring and pushed him closer, gesturing for him to go talk to her.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered to Might Ray. Mighty Ray's face lit up as he had an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small microphone and an ear plug.

"This is one of Woe the Wise's newest inventions he wanted me to test out. Put this thing in your ear, me and Jumpy will talk into this microphone and you'll hear us. We'll tell you just what to say," Mighty Ray explained as Lin Chung put the ear plug in. Mighty Ray and Jumpy told Sonia they'd go get more wood for the fire and hid behind a tree. Lin Chung sat down next to Sonia. Lin Chung then listened and repeated.

"Sonia did I ever tell you had beautiful eyes," Lin Chung quoted.

"Awww, Lin Chung that's so sweet," Sonia blushed.

"And your hairs nice to," he continued smiling. She was smiling back at him.

"And you have a great figure, it's not all thin and stuff," Lin Chung quoted Mighty Ray and it all went downhill from there.

"Oh so you're saying I'm fat," She asked. Oh no.

"No what I meant was you fit your cloths well because your craving. You're not fat just not thin," Lin Chung quoted hoping it would save his butt. But Sonia looked angered.

"No, I didn't mean it," Lin Chung stopped quoting now and tried to fix his mistake. It didn't work.

"Oh so you didn't mean I had nice hair or pretty eyes," her voice started to rise.

"No you are," Lin Chung tried to explain. "Oh I'm such an idiot!" he face palmed himself.

"You better believe you are," Sonia told him and stormed off.

"Well that didn't go as planned," might Ray said to Jumpy.

(Next morning)

"Ok let's move," Lin Chung whisper to his team. It was mourning and 1st squad was about rescue the humans. Sonia hadn't looked or spoken to Lin Chung since last night and it was killing him. But they had a job to do. They stormed into the throne room and confronted the Turtledove Queen.

"Your Majesty, why are you imprisoning humans," Lin Chung asked.

"We turtledoves are animals of love. But something is wrong. We can feel a change in the holder of the Love Arrows, we can feel that human has them," Turtledove Queen explained angrily. Mighty Ray and Jumpy looked at each other with worried faces. The Turtledove Queen stiffened, as did all the other turtledoves.

"We sense the Love Arrows," Turtledove Queen said. All of the birds slowly turned to glare at Mighty Ray and Jumpy.

"Ha-ha, we can explain," Mighty Ray told them all nervously with Jumpy hiding behind him. The turtledove slowly started to fly down to him when…

"I can't believe you. You're the protector of the most powerful object of love in the universe and you lose it," the Lovebird Queen nagged her husband. They had finally realized the Love Arrows were gone and had tracked them here.

"Would you give it a rest," Lovebird King snapped at her. He looked at Mighty Ray who now had the bow and arrows out. "Oh here they are," Lovebird King grabbed the bow and arrows. They were about to leave when Mighty Ray threw himself to the floor and grabbed the Lovebird Kings legs.

"Wait! We accidently shot our friend with an arrow and now he's getting annoying," Mighty Ray pointed to Lin Chung who was now trying to make up with Sonia.

"*Sigh* Look I have my own problems, my wife is on my back," Lovebird King whispered.

"I heard that," Lovebird Queen snapped.

"I can fix that," Mighty Ray told him. He then grabbed the bow and an arrow, and then shot the Lovebird Queen. She saw her husband and her eyes turned to hearts.

"Oh my handsome husband, I love you so much," She wrapped her wings around him and started to cuddle him.

"Why didn't I think of that? Here, take this anti-arrow. It'll stop the Love Arrow at once. And don't worry, I'll fix all the damage you caused after my vacation," Lovebird King gave him the arrow, took the rest with the bow and flew off with his wife. Mighty Ray crept up behind Lin Chung and quickly pocked the arrow in his back. What he didn't see was that Lin Chung had actually made things right with Sonia and manage to charm her into kissing him. He was too happy to feel the arrow but once it started to work he opened his eyes. He saw he was kissing Sonia and freaked out, jumping away from her with a yelp. Needless to say Sonia looked very hurt by this.

"Well since the Love Arrows are back in the right wings I will happily set the humans free," Turtledove Queen told them, then she flew over to the cages and opened them. The humans ran out happily.

"What happened? What 'Love Arrows'," Lin Chung asked not remembering anything. He was so confused.

"I'll tell you when we get back to Big Green," Mighty Ray told him putting a hand on his shoulder in attempted to comfort him.

(That night at Big Green)

It was the Valentine's Day party and everyone was having a great time. Well…not everyone. After they got back to Big Green Sonia ran off and Mighty Ray and Jumpy explained to Lin Chung what happened. He wasn't very happy about it but could see they were sorry.

He was now at the party, looking high and low for Mystique Sonia. He finally found her at one of the tables in the corner by herself. She looked pretty upset. He talked up to the table and sat down. She didn't look at him, choosing instead to stare at the table.

"Sonia I-," He was cut off.

"You don't need to explain, Jumpy already told me everything," she told him. 'Well that's going to make this easer' Lin Chung thought. But she still looked sad and he hated it.

"I understand you're upset, everyone would be. But for what it's worth…I really enjoyed the kiss," it was Lin Chung's turn to stare at the table. Sonia was in shock for a moment. Then she looked up a little bit.

"Do you want to dance," she asked him slowly and with such a small voice he thought he imagined it. But when he nodded she took his hand blushing and the walk on to the dance floor. It was going to take some time before they could put all this behind them but they took their first step toward forgetting and a great time together ahead of them.

**Thanks for reading guys. Again I know it's really late for Valentine's Day but I worked too hard on this not to put it up. Ice wolf over and out. **


End file.
